The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to uplink payload determination and uplink grant indication for MulteFire.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
Some modes of communication may enable communication between a base station and a UE in a shared radio frequency spectrum band. In contrast to a carrier in a licensed spectrum, which may be allocated for use by the devices of one network and may be available to a base station or a UE of that network at predetermined (or all) times, a carrier in shared spectrum may be available intermittently. This intermittent availability may be a result of contention for access to the shared spectrum between devices of different networks (e.g., Wi-Fi devices). The intermittent availability of carriers in a shared spectrum may introduce additional scheduling complexity. In some cases, inefficient scheduling of shared resources may result in reduced throughput for the network devices.